Bokura wa Ima no Naka de
is a single by μ’s as well as Love Live! School idol project Season 1's opening song, starting from Episode 1. It was also used as an ending theme for Love Live! School idol project Season 2 Episode 12. It was released on January 23, 2013 on both CD and DVD, with the opening video without credits. It is also included in µ's Best Album Best Live! Collection II, Love Live! School idol project Season 1's original soundtrack Notes of School idol days, and Season 2's original soundtrack Notes of School idol days ~Glory~. The song is written by Hata Aki, composed and arranged by Mori Shintarou. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-14053)' 'CD/DVD' # #WILD STARS # (Off Vocal) #WILD STARS (Off Vocal) Videos TV Edit = |-| TVCM = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= |-| School idol paradise= Lyrics Rōmaji= Massugu na omoi ga minna o musubu Honki demo bukiyou butsukariau kokoro Sore demo mitai yo ookina yume wa Koko ni aru yo hajimatta bakari (Wakatteru) Tanoshii dake janai tamesareru darou (Wakatteru) Datte sono kurushisa mo mirai (Ikunda yo) Atsumattara tsuyoi jibun ni natteku yo (Kitto ne) kawari tsuzukete (We'll be star!) Sorezore ga suki na koto de ganbareru nara Atarashii (basho ga) gooru da ne Sorezore no suki na koto o shinjite ireba Tokimeki o (daite) susumeru darou (Kowagaru kuse wa sutechae) tobikiri no egao de (Tonde tonde takaku) bokura wa ima no naka de Kangaeru dake yori minna de hashirou Ashita wa mikansei yosou dekinai chikara Sore nara okoru yo kiseki wa hitsuzen Kore kara da yo nanimo kamo zenbu ga (Wakatteru) Kanashii toki ni koso ue o muite miyou (Wakatteru) Motto subarashiku nare sekai (Hoshiinda yo) Kagayaki o mune ni yadoshitai kara (Gutto ne) kisoiaou yo (We can fly!) Furikaeru hima nante nai ne sonna kibun sa Hirogaru yo (kimi to) dokomade mo Furikaeru hima nante nai to kanjite iru yo Shigeki e no (kitai) moriagatteku (Yowaki na boku ni sayonara) kesanaide egao de (Tonde tonde takaku) bokura to ima no naka o Yume ga ookiku naru hodo (tamesareru darou) Mune no atsusa de norikire (boku no ondo wa) Atsui kara (atsusugite) tomaranai Mubou na kake? Kachi ni ikou! Sorezore ga suki na koto de ganbareru nara Atarashii (basho ga) gooru dane Sorezore no suki na koto o shinjite ireba Tokimeki o (daite) susumeru darou (Kowagaru kuse wa sutechae) tobikiri no egao de (Tonde tonde takaku) bokura to ima o (Yowakina boku ni sayonara) kesanaide egao de (Tonde tonde takaku) bokura wa ima no naka de Kagayaki o matteta |-| Kanji= 真っ直ぐな想いがみんなを結ぶ 本気でも不器用 ぶつかり合うこころ それでも見たいよ大きな夢は ここにあるよ 始まったばかり (わかってる) 楽しいだけじゃない 試されるだろう (わかってる) だってその苦しさもミライ (行くんだよ) 集まったら強い自分になってくよ (きっとね)変わり続けて(We'll be star!) それぞれが好きなことで頑張れるなら 新しい(場所が)ゴールだね それぞれの好きなことを信じていれば ときめきを(抱いて)進めるだろう (恐がる癖は捨てちゃえ)とびきりの笑顔で (跳んで跳んで高く)僕らは今のなかで 考えるだけよりみんなで走ろう 明日は未完成 予想できないちから それなら起こるよ奇跡は必然 これからだよ 何もかも全部が (わかってる) 悲しい時にこそ 上を向いてみよう (わかってる) もっと素晴らしくなれセカイ (欲しいんだよ) 輝きを胸に宿したいから (ぐっとね)競い合おうよ(We can fly!) 振り返る暇なんてないね そんな気分さ 広がるよ(君と)どこまでも 振り返る暇なんてないと感じているよ 刺激への(期待)盛り上がってく (弱気な僕にさよなら)消さないで笑顔で (跳んで跳んで高く)僕らと今のなかを 夢が大きくなるほど(試されるだろう) 胸の熱さで乗り切れ(僕の温度は) 熱いから(熱すぎて)とまらない 無謀な賭け? 勝ちにいこう! それぞれが好きなことで頑張れるなら 新しい(場所が)ゴールだね それぞれの好きなことを信じていれば ときめきを(抱いて)進めるだろう (恐がる癖は捨てちゃえ)とびきりの笑顔で (跳んで跳んで高く)僕らと今を (弱気な僕にさよなら)消さないで笑顔で (跳んで跳んで高く)僕らは今のなかで 輝きを待ってた |-| English= Honest feelings tie everyone together Even when we’re being serious we’re clumsy, Our hearts clash But even so, I want to see. A big dream's right here. It’s only just begun (I know) It’s not just fun and games. We have to be tested (I know) Even though hardship lies in the future (I’ll go) When we come together we get stronger (I’m sure) We’ll continue to change (We’ll be stars!) If each of us can put our hearts into the things we love A new (place) will be our goal If we trust in the things each of us loves We can (embrace) the excitement and move forward (Leave your fears behind) With a brilliant smile (Fly, fly high) We are in the present Instead of just thinking about it, let’s all run together Tomorrow is incomplete, We can’t predict it It’ll just happen, A miracle is inevitable This is just the start of everything (I know) For sure in times of sadness let’s look up (I know) The world will become more magnificent (I want it) I want to carry the radiance in my chest (Firmly) So let’s compete together (We can fly!) I feel that there’s no time to look back I’ll spread (With you) Everywhere I know there’s no time to look back We’ll build anticipation for the stimulus (Farewell to my weak self) Don’t put it out with a smile (Fly, fly high) With us amidst the present For our dreams to grow (We have to be tested) The fire in my chest takes over (my temperature) It’s so hot (it’s too hot) so it won’t stop A risky bet? Let’s go win it! If each of us put effort into the things we love A new (place) will be our goal If we trust in the things each of us loves We can (embrace) the excitation and move forward (Leave your fears behind) With a brilliant smile (Fly, fly high) With us through the present (Farewell to my weak self) Don’t put it out with a smile (Fly, fly high) We are in the present We've waited to shine Live Performances *μ's 3rd Anniversary Love Live! *μ's →NEXT LoveLive! 2014 ~ENDLESS PARADE~ *μ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ *µ's Final LoveLive! ~µ'sic Forever♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪~ Gallery TV Edit= 444_S2Ep12.png 445_S2Ep12.png 446_S2Ep12.png 447_S2Ep12.png 448_S2Ep12.png 449_S2Ep12.png 450_S2Ep12.png 451_S2Ep12.png 452_S2Ep12.png 453_S2Ep12.png 454_S2Ep12.png 455_S2Ep12.png 456_S2Ep12.png 457_S2Ep12.png 458_S2Ep12.png 459_S2Ep12.png 460_S2Ep12.png 461_S2Ep12.png 462_S2Ep12.png 463_S2Ep12.png 464_S2Ep12.png 465_S2Ep12.png 466_S2Ep12.png 467_S2Ep12.png 468_S2Ep12.png 469_S2Ep12.png 470_S2Ep12.png 471_S2Ep12.png 472_S2Ep12.png 473_S2Ep12.png 474_S2Ep12.png 475_S2Ep12.png 476_S2Ep12.png 477_S2Ep12.png 478_S2Ep12.png 479_S2Ep12.png 480_S2Ep12.png 481_S2Ep12.png 482_S2Ep12.png 483_S2Ep12.png 484_S2Ep12.png 485_S2Ep12.png 486_S2Ep12.png 487_S2Ep12.png 488_S2Ep12.png 489_S2Ep12.png 490_S2Ep12.png 491_S2Ep12.png 492_S2Ep12.png 493_S2Ep12.png 494_S2Ep12.png 495_S2Ep12.png 496_S2Ep12.png 497_S2Ep12.png 498_S2Ep12.png 499_S2Ep12.png 500_S2Ep12.png 501_S2Ep12.png 502_S2Ep12.png 503_S2Ep12.png 504_S2Ep12.png 505_S2Ep12.png 506_S2Ep12.png 507_S2Ep12.png 508_S2Ep12.png 509_S2Ep12.png 510_S2Ep12.png 511_S2Ep12.png 512_S2Ep12.png 513_S2Ep12.png 514_S2Ep12.png 515_S2Ep12.png References Category:Lyrics Category:Opening Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Animated Songs Category:Μ's Songs ja:僕らは今のなかで